


Secret Curiosity

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bestiality, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: Sole has always wondered what it would be like to fuck a deathclaw, and decides that training one to be docile enough isn't such a bad idea.





	Secret Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This fantasy came out of nowhere for me and was intense enough I just had to write it XD Sometimes you just wanna get plowed by big scary monsters.

Sole eyed the caged deathclaw, smiling as he knew it was time. The dreaded things heat was here, which meant he could finally get to act out his longest and filthiest fantasy. He’d been training it for the better part of 5 months to obey and heel at his command so as to not actually die in the process due to it being far too aggressive. Sole could feel himself shiver as he eyed the obscenely large nether regions of the deathclaw. It’s a good thing he also trained himself for this moment(with various large objects, of course). Sole looked back behind him, surveying the distant camp for any signs of others, before stripping off his suit and unlocking the cage. Just seeing the this huge, horny, nearly feral creature stalk towards him had Sole wet and aching, thrilled by the danger and taboo aspect of what he was going to do.  
  
Sole opened the cage door and slowly lowered himself to the ground on all fours, ass raised into the air and one hand spreading his lips to entice it. Sole knew deathclaws could be smart and would definitely know that he wasn’t a “real” mate, but Sole had trained it with his scent well enough that it wouldn’t care. Sole’s heart raced hearing the deathclaw stalk towards him. It sniffed around his nethers, rough snout digging in and sending little pleasure ripples through him. It wasted no time afterwards and quickly mounted him, hunched over with one large hand on his back to keep him in place while it’s cock pressed insistently at his entrance. Sole’s breath caught, his heart leaping into his throat. He couldn’t believe it was finally going to happen.  
  
Sole reflexively clenched as he felt the tip push in, it still being a bit uncomfortable despite the pre stretches he did. Despite that, the pain-pleasure only served to arouse him more, and he quickly felt his walls relax to draw the thick cock in. Sole exhaled as he felt the beast bottom out, hitting the very end of his insides. He knew it definitely wasn’t all of it but no more could fit(and it was, quite frankly, a little painful with it being so deep). The deathclaw didn’t give him any time to breathe before it was roughly plowing into him, making him whimper as his hole was thoroughly fucked. Sole’s hand reached down to tug at his clit in tempo to the thrust, his first orgasm rapidly approaching and washing over him. He had to bite his arm to keep his moans from reaching the camp and alerting anyone. The overstimulation felt so good, loud squelching adding to the lewd sounds permeating the air.   
  
Back at camp, a certain synth had recently noticed Sole’s absence. Nick had searched the whole camp, but found no trace of him. Of course that meant he had to be at the deathclaw training camp nearest this one, right?   
  
As Nick made his way towards it, he heard the sounds of what he presumed to be pain, and practically ran the rest of the way there, stopping dead in his tracks at the scene that greeted him. There was Sole, looking absolutely _wrecked_ as an absolute hulk of a deathclaw fucked him into the ground. Nick panicked, his hand on his gun ready to draw. Sole happened to look up and noticed Nick, panicking and shouting for him to wait. Nick paused, but was still reeling from all this. Sole explained as best he could through moans and pants that this was an alpha, and would rip him to shreds if challenged during mating. And the fact that Sole _let_  it fuck him, _willingly_. Nick just didn’t know what to think or what to do, standing there awkwardly, embarrassment written all over his features as he watched his love being mated with. So, he chose to sit. Just wait it out and help Sole up when it’s over.   
  
Nick couldn’t take his eyes off the scene, even if he wanted to. He could feel his internal cooling systems working harder to lower his temperature as his arousal spiked tenfold. If he had a stomach It’d be sitting heavy and full of butterflies. His hands clenched on his knees, legs pressed together to hide the obvious signs of his arousal. _Damn Sole and damn himself for getting that upgrade months ago._  Nick looked at Sole’s face, red and hot and-  
  
looking right at him.   
  
Or, more precisely, _at his crotch_.   
  
Nick quickly averted his eyes, shame creeping in alongside a traitorous throb in his pants. Sole was calling his name, cooing at him, trying to coax him to enjoy himself. Nick tried not to, he really did, but with his love saying his name _like that_ while looking at him with _those eyes_ , he couldn’t help his last bit of resolve as it melted away. Sole watched him as he unbuttoned his pants, his pseudo cock popping free of it’s confinements. One hand wrapped around it, causing his legs to spread involuntarily. Nick’s eyes roamed around the sight in front of him, between Sole’s ecstasy painted face, to the place the two were joined at, his cock aching and throbbing as Sole’s cries processed through his hearing.   
  
Nick cursed under his breath as he stroked, already feeling overly sensitive despite only merely touching it. His sensors were going haywire trying to process and mediate between all the overwhelming data coming in. Sole’s gaze focused on Nick’s hand as it began to move. Slowly, so close to cumming, trying to hold off. _It was cute_. Sole’s eyes rolled as his second orgasm rolled over him, burying his face in his arm as more cum gushed out of him. Sole’s lower region was starting to feel sore, his hole weakly clenching around the cock still moving at the same fervent pace inside. His clit was too sensitive to touch, overworked and almost painful. And it all felt _so good_.   
  
Sole peeked up at Nick, smiling at how absolutely _disheveled_  he looked. Fully slouched in the chair, one hand working his cock while the other loosened his tie and shirt so his systems could breathe, his face a mix between arousal and embarrassment. It was absolutely _delicious._  Sole’s hand reached back down to rub lazy circles around his clit, enjoying the haze of endorphins that clouded his mind. Sole could feel the consistent, rough pace the deathclaw set start to slow and become erratic, before it stopped altogether.   
  
Suddenly, Sole felt the tip start to swell inside, stretching him even farther and causing him to grunt at the somewhat painful overstretching he wasn’t used to. Sole exhaled as it finally stopped expanding, before gasping as he felt hot, sticky wetness fill him. _A lot of it_. Sole could feel it squeeze out past his entrance, having nowhere else to go but out. His walls throbbed weakly, a small hint of arousal building up. This creature was _knotting_  him. And it was _hot as hell_. And, judging by the stifled moans from Nick, equally as arousing. Sole watched Nicks hand speed up, his hips thrusting up to meet his strokes as he chased his own orgasm, eyes focused on the cum dripping out of his lovers abused hole to the ground in a decent sized puddle. Nicks eyes squeezed shut, stuttering moans escaping past clenched teeth as he came, clear synthetic cum staining his shirt and some of his exposed chest.  
  
Sole gave a weak whimper as his third orgasm ran through him, expelling more cum out with every twitch. He could honestly fall asleep like this if it wasn’t for the uncomfortable way his back curved down. Both Sole and Nick sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, waiting for the deathclaw to un-knot itself and leave. Sole sighed in relief as he felt the knot get small enough for it to pull out, cum pouring out afterwards. The deathclaw walked back to the cage, plopping down inside and curling up to sleep. Sole could hear the sound of the cage being locked again. He didn’t have the strength to move, his bones feeling like jelly. Fortunately, he didn’t have to.  
  
Nick, already having righted himself, placed his coat over Sole’s shoulders as he helped him up. Sole held on to him, nuzzling his head into Nicks chest as he hummed pleasingly. Of course Nick would go into gentleman mode right away. Nick wrapped Soles arm over him as he helped him hobble back to the base camp. There would be many questions once Sole was properly cleaned and rested up but for now, he’d rather make sure Sole wouldn’t pass out before he can get there unseen by the rest of the camp(because he _definitely_  did not have a good answer to give them).


End file.
